


Just Once This Spring

by KaisaSolstys



Category: Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: M/M, No actual dying, Reference character death, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaisaSolstys/pseuds/KaisaSolstys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem, from me to him(you), in a world that should have been. My Shinji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Once This Spring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [needchocolatenow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/needchocolatenow/gifts).



> I'm having a lot of feels about Evangelion, especially with Kaworu and Shinji. And since this night, sleep wasn't coming to me, this thing popped up instead. This is also my first fanfic I've written in a very long while, and first that I'm posting on AO3. So bear with me, please. Thanks!  
> Also, dedicating this to @needchocolatenow, for being awesomely bearing with me, and pushing me to watch this series.

“Hey, Kaworu,” he (you) whispers softly

Reaching with his (your) hand

Hands that, in another world

Met with a wall of crimson splatter

Hands that

Gripped the barrier with despairing howls

While I,

The intangible I,

Could do nothing

Nothing

To bring the happiness you so desired.

But not here

Not in this world

This place which we have created

Here, his (your) hands meet

As I reach out to touch

And flesh meets flesh

Finally with no separation

And I whispers back

His (your) name

_Shinji_

**Author's Note:**

> The alternative title being "What Could Have Been".


End file.
